If Edward had bitten Bella
by imp776
Summary: What would have happend if Edward had bitten Bella in biology... Please read and rate, its my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: When Bella was bitten

_**What if Edward had bitten Bella?**_

**Disclaimer: I didn't write twilight.**

Bella walked into the room, and handed the slip to the teacher. He told her to go sit next to Edward Cullen, the boy who had been staring at her at lunch.

Bella walked between the desks to were she was going to sit, and stumbled on her way, grabbing the desk next to her so that she wouldn't fall. She blushed deep red.

Edward looked up, and sniffed the air. That delicious sent came from her. He stiffened. It didn't help that she had just gone beet red. He pulled his chair as far away as possible while still being at his desk, grounding his teeth in frustration. Why did she have to sit next to him?

Bella sat down next to Edward Cullen, and peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked furious. What she done? It must have been something else. She hadn't even said any thing.

Bella lent down to get a book out of her bag, when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She sat up, startled. Edward wasn't sitting were he was before, but no-one could move that quick…

***

Alice was in English, sitting next to Jasper. She gasped, then put up her hand.

"Excuse me sir, I need to go to the toilet."

The teacher frowned, "it was just lunch Alice. You should have gone then."

"Please sir?"

"Just this once." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank-you!" Alice called over her shoulder as she walked quickly out of the classroom, throwing Jasper a worried smile.

***

Bella looked at the girl who was sitting at the next desk, she had red, curly hair. Her neck was in an awkward position, one that was had to achieve without having your neck broken.

A flicker of movement caught her right eye, she turned. There was a blur, moving fast and leaving a trail of broken necks behind him. Suddenly the only two people in the room who necks where not snapped where hers and the teachers. The blur moved to the front of the class were the teacher was writing on the white-board.

Bella went to yell out a waring but her mouth was bone dry. She gulped, now Mr. Banner was lying on the floor and the blur which was Edward Cullen was heading for her.

She felt his hands lock around her writs. His nose brushed along her jaw as he inhaled deeply. Bella tried to wriggle free but Edwards grip was like steel. Bella suddenly went still, her legs felt like they had turned to jelly.

Edward Put his lips to her jugular and his teeth cut though her skin…

**Tell if you think I should continue, and maybe give me some more ideas for the next chapter... **


	2. Chapter 2: Alice finds out

The door burst open.

"Edward! No! What are you doing?" Alice yelled.

Edward looked up from his meal, "I'm sorry Alice. So, so sorry. She smelt so nice… I was hungry… oh. What's Carlise going to think? Oh, Alice…."

"Shut up Edward. I'm going to get Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie…" Alice trailed off.

"What? What is it Alice? I can't understand what your thinking. Your going to fast."

"Bella isn't going to be a normal. She's not going to become a vampire in three days, it's going to take three minutes instead. In three minutes we're going to have a hungry, strong newborn in our hands, in a school full of people… You stay here, don't let her out of this room. I'm going to go get the rest." Alice as running out of the door as soon as the last word escaped from her lips.

Bella let out a faint moan…

***

Alice slowed down and opened the door to the front office.

"Mrs Cope!"

"Alice? Are you o.k?"

"Could you please put a message over the loud speaker?"

"O.k, what message?"

"Tell Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie to go to the biology lad, please. It's a family emergency."

Mrs Cope put the message over the loud speaker. "Thanks so much!" said Alice as she ran out the door"

***

Bella screamed. Edward ran over and put his hand over her mouth. It had been two minutes. Her skin was already the same as his, and she was looking extremely beautiful.

"Hurry up Alice…" he said to himself.

Then the message came over the loud speaker: "Could Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie please go to the biology lab."

"Thank-you Alice… now every-ones going to try and find out _why_ they are coming here."

He looked up at the clock, only half a minute to go if Alice was right. Bella's hand had been twitching for a few seconds. Edward sighed, trying not to think. Why had he done it? She had just smelt so good…

Bella gasped. Edward ran over to her. Bella sat up, looked at him and darted over to the corner, and sat there looking at him.

Her eyes where bright red, "I'm so thirsty…" she said softly.

She then sniffed the air. "Some-ones coming… but they're not human." She looked at Edward again, "I'm so _thirsty_."

Alice came though the door, followed by Jasper. Jasper stared at Edward, his eyes where wide. "What have you done?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, she just smelt so good…"

A snarl ripped from Bella's thought. Alice slowly walked up to her. "Hey Bella" She said softly. "We'll get you out of here soon. Then you can have a drink. I know you're thirsty."

Bella stared at her, then slowly stood up put of her crouch. Her head turned towards the door, and Emmett burst though.

"She's a vampire…" He trailed off, confused. "Edward? Do you… well, bite her?"

"Yes Emmett. I bit her."

Bella snarled at him. Emmett smiled back. "How about I call Carlise, get him to come her to pick us up. And her." He said, nodding towards Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosealie's armless

**Disclaimer: Guess what? It's the same as the last two chapters! WOW! Yes, i know, it's amazing how I _still_ don't own Twilight.**

"Good idea. But hurry up, if you're going to." Alice said.

Just then Rosalie walked though the door. Bella let out a terrifying growl and lunged at Rosalie. Bella knocked her to the ground, and trapped her, then ripped off her right arm. Rosalie pushed her off, grabbed her arm, and scrambled backwards, her arm already reattaching its self.

"Emmett! Do something!" Rosalie said loudly.

"Try to be quiet. Otherwise you'll attract attention over here and that's the last thing we want. " said Jasper.

"Shut up." Rosalie said. Bella was beginning to circle her. "Emmett, do something! Now!"

Emmett through the phone to Alice, shouting, "You call Carlise.", and landed on top of Bella, pinning her down. Bella started lifting him up off her, and though him into a desk.

'Bloody hell, she's strong." Emmett said. "That's unfair."

Rosalie's arm had reconnected to her shoulder, and she dodged Bella as she lunged at her.

"Jasper! You know the most about newborns, get her off me!"

Jasper ran over and held Bella's arm, talking to her furiously. After a while Bella stood up and walked off.

"Carlisle's coming. He'll be driving us back to our house. That's where we'll pick up Esme, the cars and anything else you really need." Alice said. "We'll then run to Tok, it's to risky catching a plane. Carlise said he'll tell us the rest of the plan later."

"God, what have I done…" Edward moaned.

Bella turned around and stuck her teeth in to Mike Newtons neck. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie just stared.

"She has issues. Not surprising, really, seeing as you bit her, Edward." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose…" Emmett murmured.

"Don't, Emmett." Rosalie turned around to look at him. "It's true, though. Isn't it? To do it in the middle of a school. Of all the places. It's so _stupid._ What I expect of him."

"Rose, you don't know what it's like. You haven't had to deal with it. It's happened to me twice. I couldn't resist" Emmett said.

Bella looked up confused. "I'm still thirsty," She complained. Bella then stood up, and started walking towards the door, breathing deeply. "There's someone outside…" Her voice trailed off.

Jasper leapt up and crashed into Bella. She snarled, wriggling her body around, while clawing at Jaspers face, leaving four deep lines on his right cheek. "Emmett, help me. And Edward." He growled.

Alice jumped up and ran to the door. "It's Mrs. Cope. She's coming to see if we all arrived here."

Alice opened the door and ran out to meet Mrs. Cope.

"Alice! Did they all get there?" Mrs. Copes asked

"Yes Mrs. Cope. Is that why you came down here?"

"Yes."

"That was very nice of you." Alice said flashing her biggest smile at her. "I'm really sorry, but we all have to leave."

"Now? All of the Cullens and Hales? Or do you mean forever?"

"Well, we do have to leave now. Esme will talk to you later about the second bit."

"Oh. That's such a shame."

"Yes, it is."

"What's the problem?"

"Um, it's kind of hard for me to talk about." Alice said, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's O.k. dear. I'm sure everything will turn out to be just alright. "

"Thank-you Mrs. Cope"

"That's alright, I'll go and write out the absence forms for you. You just go and tell the others that I'll just be in the office writing absence slips. If you need anything just come and get me."

Alice said thanked her one more time, trying to figure out why humans found the 'just' so reassuring, then went inside. "She's writing out the absence slips for us. Carlise' just arrived. We should get going. How's Bella?"

"As good as she's going to get, anytime soon."

"Well… I think me and Rosalie should walk in front of Bella, and Jasper and Emmett on her sides, and Edward at the back." Said Alice.

"O.k. This is going to be fun, dragging a newborn though a school of people. Living, breathing people whose hearts I can hear from here."

"Thanks a lot Jasper. That's the spirit." Said Alice sarcastically.


End file.
